


30 Days of Writing

by _glitterbug_ (klainecreys)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, there'll be more tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainecreys/pseuds/_glitterbug_
Summary: This is going to be a sweet little drabble collection for my 30 days of writing challenge.Each prompt is based on one word only so these will probably range from angsty to fluffy to smutty.01 - Haze. [M]02 - Snowflake. [T]03 - Tremble. [E]04 - Restless. [T]05 - Thanks. [T]06 - Denial. [T]07 - Simple. [T]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	1. Haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing this pairing and tbh these prompts are just a way for me to dive into it. I also haven't written fanfiction in years so we'll see how this goes! 🤞🏼 I'm just genuinely excited to have found the feel good masterpiece that is Schitt's Creek and the perfection that is the love between David and Patrick.

Hazy mornings were nothing new to Patrick anymore. Not since David had entered his life and turned it upside down so fast that it made his head spin whenever he thought about it for a little too long. Moments like these were more of his taste though, when both men were still coming down from their high, panting softly from the rush of lust and love they felt as their bodies melted together perfectly - chests heaving and legs lacing together, hair catching and sweat mixing as a soft, happy laugh tumbled from Patrick’s kiss-swollen lips just to be swallowed by David's as they curved into a fond smile. One that was reserved for him exclusively. 

He loved watching their bodies touch. The way his pale, calloused fingers brushed against David’s sun-kissed skin, mapping out every perfectly imperfect inch of it, the marks they’d left on his body along with his lips and teeth and nails in the heat of the moment. He pressed a kiss just below the dip of David’s collarbone, a content hum vibrating from his chest as he nuzzled against the dark hair contrasting perfectly against it. 

Patrick reveled in the comfortable silence. The seemingly eternal peace surrounding them when both of them were still sleepy and lazy from making love, their muscles sore yet soothed by the way they stretched out together on the generously sized bed in Patrick’s apartment. It had been a nice change not having to depend on Ray being out or Alexis staying at Ted’s to get a taste of these private moments - both Patrick and David agreed with that and made sure to make as much time for them as they possibly could. 

Exhaling deeply, Patrick allowed his eyes to wander, letting them scan every inch of gloriously exposed skin that was usually covered by oversized sweaters and too many layers for his taste. He much preferred his boyfriend like this, when nothing separated them from each other and they were so utterly connected - skin on skin. He took in the way David’s body had gone completely slack against his, the way it curved, a perfect mix of soft and solid lines and edges and _god_ , Patrick was a man obsessed. A smile tugged on his lips when he caught a glimpse of a bruise he’d created against the soft skin of David’s inner thigh and he allowed his fingertips to travel lower, brushing against it and making David hiss when he applied more pressure, his eyes blinking open to shoot Patrick a playful yet warning glare. 

“I can’t guarantee for anything if you keep this up and I’ll have you know that you have to deal with a _very_ whiny and slow me all day long if you don’t let me rest up now, mister. Just something to think about.” David’s voice was low and his words slurred with no heat behind them which was enough to make Patrick raise his brows at him in a silent challenge and he gingerly gripped at the soft flesh of David’s thigh, leaving soft crescent shaped marks while his lips pressed against the side of his lover's chest - all pliant and gentle as David sucked in a sharp breath but immediately melted against him. Patrick’s grip loosened and he merely massaged against the muscle, moving a little lower to grip at it again with gentle force, pulling David’s leg up tenderly to drape it over his hip, bringing their bodies closer once again, shifting. Patrick’s eyes remained half-lidded as he watched David’s reaction. His beautifully curved lips twitched into a smile and Patrick couldn’t stop his own from mirroring his boyfriend’s. 

“But maybe I’m feeling risky today, David. _Adventurous_ even,” he whispered softly, brushing his nose against the sensitive spot where David’s neck melted into his broad shoulders, inhaling deeply so his lover would be the only thing he could feel, taste and smell - he wanted to be entirely surrounded by David’s presence for as long as he could get away with it. 

He loved that David let him do this. That he didn’t fight his affection or the way he explored every inch of him so thoroughly. The way he craved him all the time now. It was still fairly new, yet so familiar and Patrick wondered what would’ve happened had he never gotten the chance to have this - to have David in a way he'd never wanted anyone else before. He couldn’t even begin to explain the intensity of what he felt for him. The way he felt when he was all wrapped up in his arms, so full of love and affection and if he was particularly lucky _David_ as well. He never wanted to miss the newly discovered sensation of being full of the man he loved and being so deeply connected with him, of being entirely surrounded by him and all the other beautiful things that made his skin prickle just thinking about them. 

But _this_ , this had to be what true bliss felt like. The aftermath. The haze. The rush Patrick got when he came to the realization that he was the only one who got to do this to his lover from now on. That he was the one and only to mark him, to worship him, to make him his in the most intimate way there was. But at the same time he loved that David allowed him to do all these things. That he trusted him enough to let him this close, to let him know him like this - inside and out. The good, the bad and the ugly. His real self behind his snark, his disapproving looks, his perfectly styled demeanor. Patrick got to know it all. The silliness, the softness, the insecurities, the beautiful and perfectly generous soul behind those dark, sparkling eyes looking back at him now. 

A tender smile rested on Patrick’s features as he nuzzled even closer, basking in this long moment they shared and he pulled David even closer, burying his nose into the warm, damp crook of his neck to breathe in deeply, taking everything in that was his now. The way David smelled, a mix of something that was purely him, masculine yet sweet and spicy from his cologne. He brushed the tip of his nose against the dark stubble that was dusted over his sharp cheekbones, his jaw and he made his way back to David’s neck where he allowed himself to press soft, open mouthed kisses into the heated skin. That was new, too - the redness David’s facial hair left on his pale skin and how it scratched against him perfectly in all the right places. 

Patrick sighed and David moved in his arms, squirming a little - alive and beautiful and right there with him. “I can’t believe I got you,” Patrick breathed and David raised a brow, not quite sure what to reply as he merely leaned into him some more, their skin reconnecting as he pulled Patrick as close as they could get and he took a moment to find his dark yet warm eyes with his own before allowing their lips to touch and melt together in a slow, dazed kiss that expressed more than his words ever could’ve. They let them slide together gently, catching and dragging lazily but they fell back into their perfect rhythm with ease as soft gasps escaped them before they parted again- panting and looking back at each other with dopey, tired eyes and Patrick was sure that of all the feelings he’d ever felt in his life, it was this that came the closest to _complete_. With Patrick's hand on David's chest, his heartbeat strong and steady under his palm as they cherished the warmth and safety they shared, there was nothing left to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, thank you so much!! Feel free to leave me a comment or kudos if you liked it and see you for the next prompt hopefully. 💕


	2. Snowflake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the sweet comments and the kudos you guys left me for yesterday's prompt! ._.  
> It means a lot to me that you took the time to read my little piece and enjoyed it. I'm trying to stay consistent with my updates so I'm happy to say that inspiration hit me this morning so I wrote this real quick because who doesn't need some fluff on this very icy hump day! 💖

“I swear to everything that is still holy in this world, Patrick Brewer. If you get that snowball _anywhere_ near _this_ ,” David gestured along his body, giving a little shimmy that made the other man crack a big, amused smile, “you’re not gonna get much of _this_ anymore any time soon, _capiche_?!” The desperation mixing with the hint of real fear in David’s eyes only made Patrick feel bolder and frankly, a little more daring, too, just to see how far he could push it. He raised his arm the same way he did when playing baseball, leaning in as if he was about to pitch - which made David flinch before he even made a move to throw the snowball and that alone was enough for Patrick to start losing it. 

It wasn’t often that David got to see this side of Patrick. The goofy silliness. He usually seemed to be very much in control of, well, everything really, which only made it so much sweeter to see these glimpses of him letting go of all the tension and all the ways he held himself back in moments like these when in reality, this was exactly who he was. It had gotten easier over time though, ever since Patrick had come out he seemed to let go a lot more often. It was like he’d finally exhaled a breath he’d been holding for way too long so he could breathe a little easier now and David adored him like this - when he was nothing but at ease and oh so free. 

The way Patrick’s body shook with laughter made David laugh, too and he raised a warning brow at him, his mouth twisting to the side in an attempt to hide his own amusement as he pressed his lips together, faking a stern expression. “Drop it!” He prompted and it threw Patrick into another fit though he opened his palm to let the snow fall from his hand, holding both of his empty palms up in defense. “You really think I don’t value my life at all, don’t you?” Patrick joked, beaming widely. “I’ve known you for long enough to know that you wouldn’t speak to me for an entire day if I got some of that snow on your face,” he told him proudly, feeling a rush of comfortable warmth spread through his body at the realization that he truly did know David well enough for that by now. He’d had some issues trying to read him in the beginning, not quite able to put a finger on it whenever David was hurt or a little lost with him but now it had started to piece together. He was able to read each twitch of his lip, every raise of his brow, every line that formed on his forehead and even the crinkles on the corners of his beautifully warm eyes. 

“Try an entire _week_ . I’d also expect you to make it up to me that you messed up my hard work to achieve _and_ maintain that kind of skin in the midst of winter. My regime might be a joke to you but to me it’s serious business,” David pointed out, the playful glimmer in his eyes making Patrick take a step towards his boyfriend. Patrick was still smiling, though the laughter had died down and he was merely left with a soft curve to his lips. “David - I would _never_ ,” he teased bringing up his cold hands to cup each side of David’s face where he’d pulled up the hood of his jacket over the beanie he was wearing. “ _Ew_ ! Get those arctic paws away from me!” David gasped at the shock of cold against his warm skin but Patrick merely giggled and looked up at him with so much fondness that it was enough to make David melt back into it and forget about the cold, snow damp hands on his cheeks. “It’s only fair because you ruined my dream of getting into a snowball fight with you. I’m _very_ sad now and you said you wanted to try to be a good person before so…”

David immediately shook his head at Patrick’s words, pulling away a little. “ _Nice_ person, honey. I want to be a _nice_ person.” Patrick smirked. “You already _are_ a nice person, David. A very kind and incredibly _nice_ person,” he teased and leaned in to place a tender kiss against David’s surprisingly soft lips. “So very generous, too.” His own were a little chapped due to the cold and David made a mental note to provide Patrick with some of the new products they’d gotten in earlier that week but for now, he merely closed his eyes and kissed back gently, keeping it chaste and sweet. When Patrick pulled back, David’s eyes remained closed and for a moment Patrick got to take in the softness of his boyfriend’s features. Tilting his head, he let one of his hands move up lightly so he could brush the pad of his thumb across David’s cheekbone and with another soft smile gracing his features, Patrick let out a soft sigh. “Babe…?” He whispered and grinned when David’s eyes still didn’t open but his hands moved along his sides to pull him a little closer so their bodies were flush. “Hm…?!” David hummed lowly and Patrick leaned in once more. “Nothing. You - uh...it’s just that your lashes are so long and you have a little snowflake sitting right... _there_ ,” he trailed off to place a soft kiss to one of David’s closed eyes, feeling the brief sensation of the flake melting against the warmth of his lips. It caused David’s nose to scrunch up in confusion and finally he blinked his eyes open again, looking back at Patrick with a warm, comforting glance before Patrick let out an almost shy laugh. “You’re beautiful,” Patrick whispered, his voice nothing but sincere and David rolled his eyes at him fondly but there was no denying that the flutter in his chest and the swoop in his stomach were a welcome reminder of just how real it was that they felt for each other. 

With a soft hum, David turned and started walking back to the motel but didn’t hesitate to extend a hand for Patrick to take and he immediately felt his gentle yet strong fingers interlace with his. Giving Patrick’s hand a squeeze, David smiled into the safety of his scarf while the snow gave away under their boots with a crunch that only made him smile even wider. 

Winters with Patrick might just become his favorite time of the year.


	3. Tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't find the time to write yesterday so I had to skip a day sadly. 🙄  
> I had a different idea for this prompt at first but then it somehow turned into smut so there ya go! This isn't as graphic but I'd still go with an E rating for this one.

Maybe it was kind of a stretch but Patrick was pretty sure that in all those years he'd spent on earth, he’d never experienced anything that came even close to  _ this  _ before meeting David Rose. 

His blunt nails pressed firmly into the freckled skin of David’s bare shoulders, holding on as if his life depended on it when his entire body shook beneath his lover. Whether it was because of how hard he’d just come or because of the way David was laughing softly in his grip, he wasn’t sure but he knew that if he let go now, he’d feel like he was falling so he wrapped himself up in David as much as he possibly could while he allowed the strong, steady hands running up and down his sides to soothe him.

“Holy fuck, Patrick...are you okay?” He heard David’s breathless yet amused voice and he sucked in a deep breath before attempting to answer. “Never been better,” he choked out under his breath, a dazed smile on his lips and he could feel David’s arms tightening around him, holding him safe and sound. He felt hot all over, his skin prickling while his body continued to tremble with aftershocks, the muscles in his legs giving in as they fell from David’s hips to stretch out around him now that the tension was subsiding. His breath hitched when his worn out muscles gave another twitch and it blew his mind that he wasn’t able to regain control. “Oh  _ god _ ,” he gasped - suddenly highly aware of the fact that David was still buried deep inside of him, pulsing in the tight grip Patrick’s body had on him and David’s low moan right next to his ear only made it so much more real to him. “You didn’t come yet,” Patrick pointed out, his brows furrowing when it hit him that he’d been out of it for what felt like too long now and David must be  _ dying _ to. “That’s okay, honey. This is about you. I just wanna make you feel good,” he whispered and Patrick was quick to shake his head, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “No...no, David. This is about  _ us _ .” His voice was firm, as firm as it possibly could be given the fact that he was still breathless and so utterly blissed out. “I want to make you feel good, too.” David grinned but shook his head at the other man. “You do...always but I can just…,” David started just to trail off and let his fingers move along Patrick’s sides gently to grip at his hips, his own pulling back when Patrick immediately brought his legs back up to keep him in place, clenching around him and gasping at the sensation of David’s length shifting and pressing into him just right all over again. “ _ Fuck _ …,” he cursed and David took in his expression, kissing the side of his jaw softly, fondly at the realization that Patrick wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. “Too much?” David asked and Patrick’s body ached but instead of complaining he looked back at his boyfriend and smirked, his stomach fluttering. “No, David.  _ Never enough _ ,” he breathed hotly and David grinned widely, a little more sure of himself now as he rewarded him with a slow grind that made Patrick suck in a deep breath and hold on to him. Slowly he was moving along with him, building up a slow, steady rhythm that had both of them panting again in no time and Patrick’s trembling fingers brushed down David’s spine, silently urging him on. 

“You feel so good like this...so big and perfect inside of me, baby. So  _ deep _ ,” he whispered against David’s ear, all traces of shyness or boundaries between them long forgotten and David’s lips parted but all that came out was another moan that mixed with the sound of their sweat-slick skin colliding filthily. David's thrusts picked up now, too which made Patrick smile to himself. Who would’ve thought that he’d enjoy having so much power over David Rose? That his words were enough to make him lose control? 

There was no way Patrick could come again like this but he enjoyed the rush of making David fall apart on top of him along with the sensation of feeling him move inside of him. Everything felt heightened and yet a little lazier, less desperate for him. He loved seeing David like this, watching him reach his peak while they moved together perfectly and for a moment Patrick wondered if it had been supposed to be like this all along. How could it not? Considering their bodies fit together so effortlessly. Like they’d been molded as one before they’d been pulled apart again. The slight height difference made it even easier and both of them loved the fact that they could make out so effortlessly in this position, bringing their lips together in heated kisses whenever they weren’t busy staring at each other or trying to catch their breaths. 

“I’m close,” David murmured against the pale yet flushed skin of Patrick’s neck where he’d buried his face and Patrick hummed approvingly. “Come for me then,” he encouraged him softly, his hips rocking back against David’s in languid movements and David was sure that no one who looked at his boyfriend was aware of just how well he could use his body. How effortlessly he could move his hips to roll and grind and  _ fuck _ \- David was obsessed with just how perfect Patrick was and suddenly, he was right there on the edge.

His thrusts got a little more frantic now and his nails pressed firmly into the soft, creamy skin of Patrick’s hips as he held him in place, fucking into him one, two, three more times until he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s torso, pulling him up and against him so their chests pressed together. With every inch of them connected, the sticky, drying mess between their stomachs had been long forgotten now that it was David's turn to shake and tremble through his orgasm, filling the condom separating them with his release while his hips snapped a few more times before coming to a halt and with one last low groan, David’s body collapsed against Patrick’s, well aware that he didn’t mind the comfortable weight on top of him. 

“Hm...you’re perfect,” Patrick murmured as he continued to touch David all over, sliding gentle fingers through his soft hair and David clung to Patrick in return, panting and moaning and holding him tight, without the intention to let go of his lover any time soon.


	4. Restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words and for leaving me kudos you guys! 😭 I'm having such a great time with these little prompts. 💕

The thing about actually  _ sleeping  _ with someone in a way that wasn’t sexual at all, was that David truly wasn’t used to it and he hated the fact that he’d never really gotten the chance to. Most of his relationships had never lasted long enough to actually get accustomed to another body laying next to him or the intimacy of it had been too scary for them to allow it which often resulted in David feeling even more used after being sent home to sleep in his own bed after a night of fooling around. 

With Patrick, it was different though.  _ Everything  _ was different with Patrick and that alone should’ve been enough to terrify David but while he’d been worried at first, he’d quickly adjusted to the idea of falling asleep with him, whether they’d had sex or not. 

It should be a ridiculous thought. That he considered these circumstances to be special but having been burned so many times before, David often felt like he had to pinch himself to be convinced that what they had was real. And still, the first few nights had proven to be difficult for him.

What he couldn’t have known about Patrick Brewer was that once the man slept, he  _ slept _ . Like a stone. A heavy, unresponsive presence that seemed to like to curl up against him, making soft noises of approval when his nose brushed against David’s arm while David laid next to him stiffly, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes wide open and his mind seemingly blaring. He wanted nothing more than to join Patrick in the bliss that came with a good night’s sleep but his brain, as per usual, wasn’t cooperating. 

He could tell that he was starting to overthink, to make up all these scenarios that weren’t correct in the slightest and the moment he started tossing a little, Patrick was quick to snap him out of it. A small, disapproving huff escaped him and the arm that had wrapped around David’s waist seemed to tighten absently. David turned his head and smiled softly at the sight of Patrick’s utterly relaxed features. His light brows furrowed a little in his sleep while his lashes fanned out against the tops of his cheeks. His lips were pliant yet curved softly and David had to repress the urge to place his against them in a chaste kiss. 

Oh what he’d give to be able to be as peaceful as Patrick right now. 

With one more toss and turn, David finally seemed to find the right position to get comfortable in, with his head resting against Patrick’s shoulder and his arm wrapped around his, his nose nuzzling into the soft fabric of Patrick’s shirt that smelled like nothing but his detergent and something that was so very him and yes... _ this _ was much better. Closing his eyes momentarily, David allowed himself to at least try to drift off but quickly came to the realization that this also didn’t seem to work for him. With a frustrated sigh, he shifted once more, except this time, it drew a small noise from Patrick as he stirred awake. 

_ Shit. _

“Why’re you awake…?” Patrick slurred sleepily, his eyes still closed but his body leaning into David’s some more. “Can’t sleep,” David replied softly and Patrick shook his head against his shoulder, rolling over from his back so he was on his side and could wrap an arm securely around David’s middle, pulling him impossibly closer. “How come?” He asked quietly, making David roll his eyes fondly. He just wanted him to go back to sleep so he could be alone with his thoughts but at the same time - he wanted the opposite of that.

“Just...restless I guess,” David lied and it was enough to make Patrick blink his eyes open to find David’s - so warm and utterly inviting that it made David mentally curse him for it. “What’s on your mind?” He asked and David bit his lip, shaking his head. 

_ How was it possible that Patrick knew him better than anyone else already when they’d only been seeing each other for a few weeks now? How was he able to read him like a goddamn book? _

“Nothing,” he lied. 

_ “Everything,”  _ it echoed in his mind.

For a second he wondered if he’d said it out loud because Patrick pushed himself up, propping his body up against his pillow so he could focus his attention back on David. He cleared his throat and let a soothing hand brush against David’s bare arm, wrapping his warm fingers around his wrist so tenderly that it gave him goosebumps. “ _ David _ ,” he started, clearing his throat when his voice came out low with sleep. “You can talk to me,” Patrick reassured and while everything inside David Rose screamed at him to protect himself and remove himself from the situation, he gave in. 

“ _ Fine _ . This is very new to me, Patrick,” David admitted quietly. “I’m not used to...sleeping with someone,” he said and despite the darkness that surrounded them, he was sure he saw Patrick’s brows furrow in confusion which made him pull a face. “Not like this, I mean. Not to... _ actually  _ sleeping with someone right there. Someone I lo-,” 

_ Careful. _

“Someone I like and respect and  _ want  _ to sleep with like this. Or rather someone I want to wake up next to day after day after day,” David whispered, allowing himself to be vulnerable in the safe space that was Patrick’s room in the middle of the night. “I can’t stop thinking about all the times I didn’t feel like this. About the times I didn’t want this or didn’t get it and it’s fucking scary, Patrick...actually  _ wanting  _ this with you all the time,” he admitted and he felt like bursting into tears when Patrick let his fingers trail up and along his forearm, down against his wrist, right above his pulse just to close around it again so he could bring it up and place a tender kiss against the open palm of David’s hand, turning it to place another against his knuckles. It was a weird thing to do - a strange gesture - at least David thought so but with Patrick, it felt good. Normal. Like he truly cared and appreciated him which was enough to cause a comfortable rush of warmth to spread within his body.

“Is that a bad thing though? That I’m not going anywhere but you’re stuck with seeing me first thing in the morning? And continue to see me at the store?” Patrick wondered and David immediately shook his head. “It’s my favorite part of the day,” he muttered. “What are you scared of then?” Patrick asked and David swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in his throat. 

“I guess I’m scared of you leaving? Of you realizing that this isn’t what  _ you  _ want with  _ me _ ? That one day I’ll wake up and you’ll be on your way out because you’ve had enough or I was too much to handle…,” he could go on but figured it was best not to. Patrick’s expression was the best indicator for that because he was sure he’d never seen him so bewildered before. Which was saying something considering he dealt with David every single day.

“David. You trust me, right?” Patrick asked and without thinking twice about it, David nodded. “And you know that you’re the first and only person I ever let in like this, too? You know you’re the only person I trust enough in return to let you know me like this?” Another nod. “I knew you were a lot from the start, it’s in your DNA. I knew what I was getting myself into,” Patrick joked softly but his voice got serious again right away. “So what makes you think I’ll just get enough of you and bail?” At that question, David bit his lip, pondering. 

“I guess it’s more of a habit by now. Thinking that the worst case scenario is more likely to happen than I’d think?” He fell silent once more. “I know that it’s silly if that’s what you mean. I know that all of this is ridiculous,” David admitted and now it was Patrick’s turn to shake his head and press his face against David’s shoulder. “It’s not if that’s how you feel, David. It’s perfectly valid but I need you to know that you’re safe with me. And I feel safe with you, too. I’ll be there in the morning and I don’t want you to be anywhere but  _ right here _ . With me. For as long as you can stand me,” Patrick whispered and David could hear the smile in his voice. There was an unfamiliar swoop in his stomach and a flutter in his chest that he couldn’t quite put a finger on just yet but if this was what falling in love with someone felt like, it didn’t feel all that scary after all. Not when that person was Patrick.

“Thank you,” David mumbled after a long moment of silence and Patrick shifted one last time. “Don’t thank me just because I’m being honest. I care about you, David - so much,” he choked out and the sincerity in his voice made David’s chest ache. “I care about you, too, Patrick,” David whispered sincerely and leaned in to place a soft, barely there kiss against Patrick’s lips. “Do you want me to hold you so you can get some rest?” Patrick asked and David nodded quickly, craving the gentle way Patrick wrapped him up in his strong arms. “Turn around,” Patrick prompted softly and David was happy to comply, rolling onto his side so Patrick could wrap his arms around him from behind, their bodies closing the space between them with ease as the curve of David’s back fit perfectly against Patrick’s chest and Patrick could nuzzle into the nape of his neck with a content sigh.

David allowed himself to take in a last deep breath before closing his eyes again and as he finally drifted off, instead of the loudness of his thoughts, all he could hear was Patrick’s steady breathing.


	5. Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I do a love language quiz for both of them answering in a way I think they would've? Oh, absolutely! They're in the end notes if y'all want to check out the results~
> 
> Clearly I'm very behind on these because life got busy but what better day to write fluff than on Valentine's Day!

David had never been thanked for as much as he did now that he was with Patrick.

He wasn’t used to the softness of the words, the gentle impact they had on him and even less to actually _wanting_ to do something for other people that’d require a _thank you_ from them. He hated owing anything to anyone and was much more content in his Independence so more often than not, he’d suppressed the urge to want to do something for another person but with Patrick, this part of him had been forever changed. 

Patrick’s manners and natural kindness had fascinated him from the start. The way he always asked for permission before doing anything first, whether it was with his words or with his eyes, a gentle touch just to make sure David didn’t tense so he could be sure that he was okay with whatever it was he was asking of him. There was a wholesomeness to it that made David’s chest ache and at the same time, he’d never felt as cherished and loved and respected all at once. Not a lot of people had shown him the respect any decent human being deserved but within months of being with Patrick, it didn’t seem to matter anymore. All that mattered was Patrick and the way he made him feel. He loved knowing that he finally meant enough to someone that they’d always make sure to react to the small ways he tried to be helpful or kind - he strived to be when it came to Patrick. He _wanted_ to be helpful and kind when it came to him, at all times. Patrick made him want to be the best version of himself that he possibly could be, while also offering him the space to grow for no one but himself as well. 

The _thank yous_ never failed to come at the right time and immediately, like a treat he was offering to him and David gladly accepted every single one of them. The way Patrick would squeeze his arm tenderly when he brought him a nice, steaming cup of tea from the café without him having asked for it or how he’d place a chaste kiss against his jaw when he _finally_ did the inventory he’d been putting off, right down to the whispered, breathless _thank yous_ when David had made him come in a moment of privacy - they were everything from casual to so devastatingly intimate.

As Patrick had quickly come to realize, their love languages didn’t necessarily align at all times but somehow, they still worked in a way that everything just seemed to fall into place and they just continued learning from each other. Patrick had always been more of a _Acts of Service_ and _Quality Time_ type of guy, feeling the most connected to David when he took on some of the things they had to do around the store or anything to help relieve some of the pressure from him so they could go home together to watch a movie in peace.

David on the other hand loved being told that he was appreciated along with touching and being touched - which was probably why it was so hard for him to stop himself from touching Patrick casually whenever he got the chance to and enjoyed it even more when it was Patrick initiating contact and wanting to be close. There was always that desire to run his fingers along Patrick's back, to let their arms brush, to massage at his shoulders while they spoke, to trace along his strong arms and feeling them wrap around his body in return but whenever this action was accompanied by a sweet whisper of _“Thank you. I love you.”_ That was when David’s heart felt like it was going to burst with just how much he appreciated the sweet magical man that was Patrick Brewer.

* * *

For once, David figured it was his turn to give back though which was why he took it upon himself to take Patrick out for Valentine’s Day. Granted, by _taking him out_ , he merely meant taking him to the café where Twyla was beaming at them and wishing them a pleasant night while both David and Patrick giggled as they peeked at each other over the awkwardly huge menus they’d grown so weirdly attached to. 

“I’ll have you know that I _really_ went all out for us tonight but because I am also _very_ responsible and smart and I know we have to open the store tomorrow morning, I figured we best stay put and have ourselves a _luxurious_ meal just like we did the first time we went on a date, even though I wasn't aware that it was one,” David explained, unable to stop his lips from twisting into his signature half-smile that Patrick was so well-accustomed with by now. He smirked back at him, raising a fine brow. “Why David, that is _incredibly_ generous of you and I cannot wait to share my mozzarella sticks with you once again, just like the good old days,” he teased, putting on a fake and very posh accent to make David laugh. His eyes took in the sight of David’s lips quivering as he tried to play it cool and the corners of his eyes crinkled while his nose scrunched up and god, he truly loved this man with his whole heart.

“Did you two lovebirds decide on anything yet?” Interrupted by Twyla, both of them looked up, laughing. “We did indeed. We are feeling very adventurous tonight so we’ll share the mozzarella sticks because we’re very daring and unpredictable. Mysterious even,” David announced proudly, closing the menu for now. “We’ll decide on our feast once we finish them, thank you,” he told her, setting down the menu.

“Okay so - because it’s a special occasion we actually ditched the _sticks_ for tonight and are now serving mozzarella filled _hearts_? They’re also frozen and also deep fried though so...you won’t miss anything,” Twyla explained and Patrick couldn’t hold in the chuckle that escaped him. “You know what, Twy? That sounds _incredible_ ,” he teased and god, David truly loved this man with his whole heart.

They fell into their conversations with ease, the way they always did. Talking about the store, the town, _them_ \- everything and nothing as they ate together, sharing laughs and smiles and food until they were ready to call it a night. Patrick had invited David back to his place and for once in their lives it all seemed to align. Ray was out and they finally got the Valentine’s Day they deserved. 

Patrick’s hand brushed against David’s lightly as they walked to his car, the cool night air hitting them almost soothingly and for a moment Patrick let his fingers linger against his boyfriend’s, causing David to turn and shoot him a warm smile. He was thankful for the town and the people that lived here - that they were so accepting of them and the love they shared. That he felt safe and not at all scared to live and love, out and proud. He felt _real_ for the first time in his life and the thought made him choke up a little. Patrick was also thankful for David, who’d been nothing but patient and open and inviting ever since they’d become partners in both their professional and private life. He'd guided him gently and without any pressure, merely supporting him become the man he was at this moment in time. It was like everything was just right for once. 

“Thank you for tonight, David,” he said after a moment of comfortable silence between them, their steps slow and without any rush.

“No - thank _you_ , Patrick.”

This made Patrick come to a halt and turn towards David, raising a curious brow at him.

“What for?”

“ _Everything_.” 

With that, David shrugged, took a step towards Patrick and wrapped his arms around his waist, crossing behind his back to bring their bodies closer together and their lips met in a tender kiss that conveyed so much more than his words ever could.

“Now take me home, Mr. Brewer,” David whispered against Patrick’s lips, his own curving into a smirk and Patrick couldn’t help but mirror it as his mind drifted to think of a few new ways to thank David in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the results I got for both David and Patrick concerning their love languages and if you ask me, those should be canon:
> 
> David
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/f7a6daa037aabcbeed26d5b104adb3cd/ee5c13ea022f50e4-db/s400x600/a00cfc0a32a00cb11bcb7a164757f997064401eb.png
> 
> Patrick
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/8bd23a31cc4676aaef7b07b8f40d7a39/ee5c13ea022f50e4-81/s400x600/8a43126254c955338b38dc67ee0cfec5bebdad72.png


	6. Denial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this keeps happening but I just love writing Patrick's POV a lot, probably because we don't know all that much about him or his life before moving to Schitt's Creek so it's always fun to explore his inner workings a little more.
> 
> This deals with some internalized feelings about his sexuality and the realization that David is The One™️.

Thirty years. Patrick had spent thirty years denying himself and he couldn’t even figure out why. He hadn’t even realized that he’d lived a life in denial until it all came crashing down on him.

When his head finally hit the pillow, the night he kissed someone and it had finally felt like it mattered, like it had been the right thing to do, it immediately started to spin. He felt like he was drunk on their kiss. Drunk on David Rose and intoxicated by the spell he had on him. It had felt right.  _ So right _ . The slow drag of lips that didn’t taste like lipgloss but mozzarella sticks and wine and didn’t stain his own with a rosy pink hue but left them tingling instead, reddened by the gentle yet barely there suction. The harsh and foreign feeling of stubble scratching against his chin and the sensitive skin surrounding his lips that contrasted so beautifully with the tenderness of the moment and the soft touch of David’s hand against the side of his face and the cool press of his thick silver rings - was that what he’d been missing out on all those years? Patrick wasn’t sure. After all he’d never had this overwhelming urge to kiss a man like that before and he'd forever be grateful that David made it happen for them when he'd been too scared to do it. 

Patrick wasn’t sure if what he felt was something that was reserved for David or something that he’d been yearning for in all those years. It had felt like a revelation. Like everything finally made sense and all those moments of him feeling panicky, in which he’d mistaken the feeling as excitement, hit him all at once. He really needed to start listening to his body and soul more. He needed to stop repressing what was real and scary, though he was fairly sure that he’d never really faked anything. He simply hadn't known any better.

It had felt good to kiss girls. But it had also felt like it was something he was expected to enjoy. 

It had felt good to make love to Rachel. But it had also felt like it was something she expected him to enjoy. 

Which didn’t mean that he hadn’t. He’d always liked making other people feel good and wanted and loved. He was the definition of a people-pleaser but that also meant he often forgot to take care of himself in the meantime. Patrick had always put himself last until he refused to do that anymore and  _ ran  _ instead to go on a journey to figure some things out for himself for once.

He wasn’t a liar and he was also pretty sure that he didn’t have any internalized issues with his sexuality that he was struggling with but at the same time he couldn’t understand how he’d never just known. How he’d never realized. How he’d pushed that feeling of denial so far back into the depth of his chest that no one and not even himself would ever find it. Only when he’d kissed David, it had started to resurface.

The stolen glances in the locker room that meant nothing. He was just curious like everyone else, right?

The stolen glances between him and his best friend in high school when their knees would bump as they played video games. The way his eyes had flickered down to his lips for a second before he reminded himself to focus on the screen because it was normal to wonder, right? 

He’d never quite pieced it together until David came into his life and made him question  _ everything _ .

For the first time he was  _ nervous  _ in a way that also felt a lot like  _ excitement _ . He’d been able to differentiate those two for once, the day he finally had the guts to ask out David Rose. His awkward and eccentric and incredibly charming and handsome business partner. For weeks he’d been watching him, both amused and enamoured by his ways. He was unlike anyone he’d ever met before. Patrick loved the way he was so masculine in ways he wasn’t familiar with. The guys he knew from back home were burly  _ bros _ who he had never found appealing. There was an elegance to David’s tall and broad frame that kept Patrick on his toes, along with the way he teased him, the way he rolled his eyes at him and the way he laughed at what he said, his doe-like eyes always so focused and warm when they met his. There had been this incredible softness in David’s gaze when he’d opened his gift. Like he truly appreciated the gesture and the fondness of his words had made Patrick’s heart beat a lot faster. Patrick loved making David laugh just as much as he loved making him flustered because he did, right? God, Patrick hoped that he wasn’t making this up in his mind with how badly he wanted this to go somewhere because David made him feel safe. Like he was in a bubble where he wouldn’t think differently of him or push him away but embrace his honesty and real self. He made him want to flourish.

It was like Patrick could finally breathe again after holding a breath for what felt like an eternity. 

He hated thinking about all the ways being with Rachel had felt constricting ultimately. Like he couldn’t breathe. Like he was suffocating and suffering as he drowned under her expectations and the ever so present notion that he knew he didn’t truly love her. Not in the way he needed to. Not in the way he was able to. It was a familiar kind of love that wasn't fair to her. The one Patrick felt when hanging out with his cousins or his friends but it didn’t feel like fireworks or butterflies and never really had. They worked well together but not as a couple - not as lovers. Never as lovers. Patrick felt embarrassed thinking about it because he’d never been able to present an answer to Rachel when she asked him what was wrong when he couldn’t seem to finish and focused on her instead. Why he wasn’t in the mood -  _ again _ . And Patrick would blame it on the stress at work, his anxieties, anything to deflect from having to deal with the issue hands on. And it had worked for the past few years. It had worked ever since they met in high school. 

None of that seemed to matter now though, not when he could still feel David’s lips on his. The way he’d smiled against his own as he pulled away too soon. So real and smitten and a little breathless - it had set Patrick's skin on fire. He’d felt the goosebumps that spread across his flushing skin and it was then when he realized he felt alive. Like he was capable of  _ feeling _ and  _ loving  _ someone after all. He wanted to feel more of David. Love more of David. He  _ wanted  _ David and the realization hit him like a punch in the chest, unlocking what had been stored away in there for too long now. 

His mind didn’t stop racing all night, until he decided to allow himself to just feel for once. To let it all out and cry over all the time that had passed, all the frustration he’d felt and he allowed himself to mourn the loss of someone he thought he’d loved and known - both Rachel and himself. His old self. Or his real self? He simply wasn’t sure but he’d have time to finally figure it out. All he knew was that he was excited to live and love freely now. To finally breathe and actually feel the air fill his lungs with nothing constricting him anymore. To finally feel the sensation of true desire in the pit of his stomach when he thought of David’s lips on his, on his neck and chest and all over while he could explore his broad form in return. He wanted to.  _ God _ , did he want to but he wasn’t going to rush into it. He wanted this to be real and right for once. It still kept him up until he decided to head to the store to get it ready for the day which meant he was going to see David again soon and for once he felt nothing but genuine excitement. 

Patrick had spent thirty years denying himself and all it took to figure it out was a kiss from a Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I had a lot going on and my writing muse left me for a bit so I haven't produced anything I liked but I hope I can pick it back up! :) I'm also struggling with the words from the challenge a little so if you have any one word prompts you'd like to have filled feel free to comment them and I'll put them on my list! 💕


	7. Simple.

Never in his life had something just been  _ simple  _ for David.

As someone who held high standards when it came to his clothing or the thread count of his bedding but not when it came to his partners, David had learned the hard way that simple didn’t always mean  _ easy _ . Nothing about leaving a bed that wasn’t his after being told to get out before their husband came back from his business trip was simple, trusting people who’d promised they wouldn’t hurt him just to do it anyways wasn’t simple either and wanting to be happy with someone who respected and loved him for the simple reason of him being who he was also seemed like too tall of an order.

With Patrick though, David was slowly starting to learn what people meant when they said he should be enjoying the  _ simple things in life _ a little more for once. To just allow himself to embrace them and cherish them instead of seeking the thrill that came with something a lot  _ less  _ simple because even with Patrick, things had been complicated enough. There had been a lot at stake after all. The store along with his pride had Patrick not felt the same way about him when they first started whatever it was that they had back then or had Patrick slowly but surely realized that he wasn’t into men after all or simply not into  _ David  _ of all people. David wouldn’t have blamed him. He was damaged goods after all.

Thankfully though, Patrick turned out to be very much into men and into David specifically which worked out well because David was also  _ very _ into Patrick, especially now that he got to kiss and touch and explore every single part of his partner in business who was also turning into his partner in love and pleasure. It was the first time David felt truly seen for all that he was and for all that he ever wanted to be with someone.

In his mind, simple had always equated with boring and boring wasn’t a life that David had been interested in leading. He’d always liked a challenge, the excitement that came with not knowing what to expect until it turned into an anxiety of his but with Patrick, even the simplest of things didn’t feel boring but comfortable and  _ safe _ for once and occasionally also so exciting that it made his skin prickle with it. 

The simple way Patrick kissed his temple when they woke up next to each other, wrapped up in warm sheets that David had threatened to throw out for the past few months now, was enough to cause an unfamiliar warmth to settle deep in the pit of his stomach. An exciting sensation, considering it was so new to him. The gentle whisper of him greeting him and the soft promise of a good cup of coffee he mumbled into his skin were enough to lull David back in - it came to them so easily and for the first time, it felt like that was going to be enough for David. 

Even Patrick’s touch was simple yet familiar by now but that didn’t mean that it didn’t set his skin on fire as desire started to stir within him. 

His touch ranged from grounding and tender to frantic and rough, depending on what it was that he needed from him. It was so easy to read each other by now and David was a man obsessed.

Patrick’s first touches had been careful and curious instead but firm and so very certain that it had made David’s head spin. He’d never imagined to be so happy in what was a long-term relationship to him, let alone in a town like Schitt’s Creek, with a man that had majored in business and didn’t care much for what Balenciaga or Gucci had up their sleeves for the next season but maybe  _ simple  _ was what David’s complicated mind had needed all along. Patrick balanced him out in a way no one had ever managed to. He was rational when David couldn’t be and calm when David failed to be. He was the right amount of level- and hard-headed to the point where it drove David insane the same way it soothed him. Patrick still managed to keep him on his toes but never in a way that seemed unexpected or unsafe.

David had never imagined to find a love that felt  _ easy  _ for once. One that felt real, too but Patrick was a constant, steady reminder that maybe it had been supposed to be like this all along. That love and lust had never meant to be tough or hurtful. That love meant spending simple moments together and just allowing for it to happen. To accept the loving yet simple gesture of being handed a steaming cup of coffee first thing in the morning along with a minty kiss to his lips as their morning scruff caught and dragged and they giggled into it before they started planning their day at the store together. An everyday task he looked forward to now.

Sometimes, when they had the time to indulge though, Patrick even surprised him by not laughing at all when their stubble caught but moaning softly instead as he allowed his lips to linger, for the simple kiss to turn into something more until their morning coffee was long cold and forgotten on the bedside table and the calm was replaced by the noise of two well-acquainted bodies moving together in perfect unison. 

If David had realized one thing over the course of dating Patrick Brewer, it was safe to say that life with Patrick was everything ranging from simple, safe and stock but it most definitely was never something he’d ever think of as boring, not when simple meant having someone who’d lay the world at his feet in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with how this turned out but the writer's block is real and I need to just push through it.
> 
> If you have any one word prompts you'd like to have filled feel free to comment them and I'll put them on my list! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you so much!! Feel free to leave me a comment or kudos if you liked it and see you for the next prompt hopefully. 💕


End file.
